


The Plan

by Bitch_Banshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Cute morning kisses, Derek wants stiles to be happy, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gotta love these idiots, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf, full hale pack, sterek, sterek imagine, stiles and derek - Freeform, stiles loves derek so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Banshee/pseuds/Bitch_Banshee
Summary: Part lll of A proposal and A weddingMornings are for Coffee and Kissing, Stiles would say. Who is Derek to disagree.Breakfast and Wedding talk, and a glimpse into what life is like now that there's no big monster in beacon.Domestic bliss is what they call it, Derek calls it boredom, he needs to do something fun soon, or hes going to explode.





	The Plan

Derek got up first, his mind running far before he actually decided to get out of bed. Slow limbs and quiet steps, he couldn't bare to wake stiles. His fiance looked so peaceful, and stiles deserved peace after the shit Derek put him through last night.

The memory washed over him and made a sick feeling slither into his stomach. Today is gonna be good, he told himself, trying to put some positive vibes into the world or whatever Stiles said to him that one time. _ (You have to think positive to be positive der, try it) _ Derek bounded for the bathroom, brushed his teeth and decided he’d shower after Stiles left for work, He really didn’t want to disturb him. 

The alpha ambled downstairs slowly, the sluggishness brought about by not being caffeinated, so that's what he did first. A hot pot of coffee brewed while Derek whisked eggs and put bread in the toaster. He heard when stiles got up and started to look for him. Heard the lurch in his heartbeat when he found that Derek was not in bed, not even in the room. 

He even heard Stiles scramble up and trip out of the bed, the hurried footsteps caused him to call out “I'm in the kitchen Stiles” careful not to be too loud, he didn't want to scare him, just alert him that he hadn't left. Stiles’s hurried steps didn't falter, and he came barreling down the stairs. Hand pulling through his proper bed hair. Derek's mouth watered, this was his favorite look on stiles, other than when he was rightly marked up.

“Morning” Derek called gently, the tone in his voice urging Stiles forward to mold against his back. All that was heard was a grumble, the soft brush of lips over the nape of his neck, flushing his face and pulling the air from his lungs. Then Stiles was pulling away, a cup in hand, and a lazy smirk on his lips.

“Morning sourwolf” the light in Stiles’s eyes was back, they glittered with happiness and it made Derek knees weak. “That is my coffee” he goes for a snap, but it comes out dreamily, Stiles is here, and he's touching him. Stiles still wanted to be with him, even after what he pulled last night. 

The younger man waved his hand dismissively, “So, I was thinking-” Derek snorted, “that’s never a good sign” as he poured the eggs into the waiting pan. A sizzle filled the air along with the smell of bread. “Shut up, anyways, I was thinking we should probably keep the date away from Holidays, you know how my dad gets when he doesn’t get to see us, and I don't want to get married on either of our birthdays. Can't make the anniversary date too easy for you” Stiles winks at him and Derek nods thoughtfully.

Okay, not Thanksgiving or Christmas, he can work with that. “Where do you want to have the ceremony?” Stiles’s hands are sliding over Derek's left hip. Slow, languid circles are being rubbed into his skin and it makes his blood heat.

Derek shrugs, he doesn’t care, as long as Stiles keeps touching him like this. “Outside? Inside? On the moon, c'mon babe I need something” the fingers don't stop, and Derek keeps heating up, “out...outside” the word is broken as he leans further into the grip. A thoughtful noise comes from behind him and the touch is gone, leaving Derek freezing cold and unsatisfied. 

Stiles leans over onto the island, and Derek plates the finished food. They sit next to one another on stools in the kitchen. A comfortable but charged silence between them, Derek is itching to touch Stiles and have those hands on him in return.

“We will have to keep it small. I don't have that much saved up and I've only been at the department for a few years. While I'm sure dad will dry out his savings, I don't want to do that to him ya know?” it's not a real question but still the words tumble from his lips before he can stop them. “Do you want a big wedding? Do you want all the bells and whistles and all of that?” Derek waves his hand, not to anything in particular. It’s Stiles’s turn to shrug, “Yeah i do, but we can't afford it, I’ll  _ settle _ for something small” he taps his fingers against the thick of Derek's thigh. 

“We can have a small and intimate wedding with the pack and a few extras.” a small brush of warm lips ghost over Derek's shirt covered shoulder. 

_ “I’ll settle for something small”  _ that doesn’t sit well with Derek and he shakes his head. “No you want a big wedding you'll have one. You don't have to  _ settle _ for anything. You'll have nothing but the best” there's a finality in his voice that Derek reserves for the pack when they are misbehaving. He sweeps his eyes to Stiles’s and they're weird, the mix of emotions confusing. 

“And how do you suppose we pay for said ‘big wedding’ Der?” The honey color deepens when Derek easily says “Stiles, I’m richer than you know, money isn't an issue. You want a big wedding you'll have one. Along with a big Honeymoon and anything else big you want” He smiles quickly, slanting his lips against Stiles’s in a kiss that conveys that he means it. Stiles will never have to settle for anything ever again. He doesn’t now, anything he wants he gets, he wanted a TV and Derek bought one, Stiles wanted a bookshelf in their room for when he's restless and can't sleep. Derek built one for scratch, though he doesn't have the splinters to prove it. Derek would give Stiles the moon if he could pull it off. 

They're still kissing passionately when Lydia breezes in, accompanied by Isaac and Erica. “Morning love birds” the sultry chirp of Erica's voice pulls them apart. Stiles’s cheeks flushed with heat and his scent sweet with arousal and desire. If the wolves can smell it they don't comment, only swath their alpha in a quick hug and swipe of their cheek.

“You're not even dressed” Lydia squints at Stiles before turning an eye on Derek’s hands, which are placed firmly on the small of Stiles’s back, the intent clear. “Right, I should shower, I’ll be down in twenty” a chaste kiss is pressed to Derek's lips and he's gone. Flying up the stairs the shower turning on not even a minute later. 

“You smell happy, it's a good scent on you” Isaac’s deep voice resonates over the chatter of Lydia and Erica near the coffee pot. “I am happy, and so are you, it's almost suffocating” a smile ghosts Derek's lips as he rises, collecting dishes. 

The pack had all started to smell insanely happy, content with the way their lives have settled. It was a testimony to the way they all stuck together through everything. Derek remembers when they all took a trip to Europe to basically drag Isaac home, where he promptly took a beating from Allison then they got married 2 years later.

Erica and Boyd were never apart, but after the run in with the  _ Alphas _ and Boyd almost losing his mate they didn't waste any time and got married as soon as they graduated. It was a funny experience. They didn’t even tell anyone, just disappeared one weekend to Vegas and came back with rings and matching tattoos. Derek remembers Stiles crying laughing before tossing his arms around Erica saying she'd picked the only man who’d actually put up with her being as mean as she was.

She punched him. 

Scott getting engaged was interesting. He’d fumbled over his words at Christmas, and his mom started crying before he even got the ring out of his pocket. Kira had all but thrown them back into the couch squealing and Scott lost the ring in the couch. But Kira never tells that part. 

Lydia had promptly decided that she didn't want anything to do with the male race, or anyone for that matter, she was much too happy being that smartest in the room, and a partner would only try to outshine her. That had put Parrish in a strange place, since he was still chasing after her like a hell hound on a leash. 

Derek shook his head a small smile on his face. Easily lost in his thoughts about his pack, his family. He settled up to the sink, and started washing the dishes. “You know big man, you look good doing all this domestic work” Stiles slid up next to Derek, resting his head on the large shoulders. Derek growled lowly in his chest, the sound playful and brought smiles to Erica and Isaac’s faces. 

“Think about what you want Stiles. Money isn't an issue, you can have everything you want.” The alpha easily tugs his lips to his lovers. A brisk, and calming kiss is given and received. Stiles is pulled away by a grumbling Lydia. “Damn mates, Sappy as hell” before Derek is left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another part done, We're getting there.   
Thanks for reading. Love you people <3


End file.
